Coin
The Coin is an item that has appeared in several Rusty Lake games. It is a small silver disc, with what appears to be an etched portrait on the surface, typical of many coins. Cube Escape: The Lake Casting the fishing line with a magnet tied will yield a key. This key opens up one of the cabinet in the Cabin, which contains a coin. It is a part of the pentagram to spawn a Corrupted Soul, when placed on the tree grown out of the fish. Cube Escape: Birthday After Mr. Rabbit shoots Dale's family dead, he leaves a note near the small chest, which now has a silver coin inside its slot. The coin is used as part of a machine, which produces a blue cube needed to travel back in time to before the shooting. Now, Dale's Grandfather asks Dale to open the chest. The coin must be taken out of the machine and placed into the slot of the chest to unlock it. The pistol inside is given to Dale's Grandfather, who is ready this time and shoots Mr. Rabbit when he tries to break in. Rusty Lake: Roots After James dies in 1870, a wake is held in the workshop of the Vanderboom House. There are two coins hidden in the room, one behind a glass jar and one inside a locked cupboard. As a common burial tradition, the coins are placed over his corpse's eyes. He then spits an eye out on his tongue. Cube Escape: Paradox When Dale's parents are shot dead in the past, the player can look inside their present. There is a small locked chest that has a slot for the coin to fit in. The coin is found using the player's future mind and opens the chest to reveal a man statue inside. The statue is used to play a game of chess in order to find the combination to get Harvey's Song. The White Door After Bob commits himself the mental health facility The White Door, he brings the coin with him and keeps it in the dresser in his room. Written on the coin is the phrase "THE PAST IS NEVER DEAD". During the sixth day, Bob's Corrupted Soul finds a miniature Soul inside the coffee mug and follows it around the room. The last place it hides is inside the coin box, where it is holding onto the coin and will not let go. Picking up and dropping it repeatedly will cause the miniature Soul to be squashed by the coin. The coin also appears in his dreams. During the second dream, Bob gives the coin to a beggar while driving to work. Then in the sixth dream Bob is awakened on the street by the beggar, who gives him back the coin and tells him to call someone. Putting the coin into the telephone booth, Bob calls The White Door. Gallery Lake tree.png|The Coin in Cube Escape: The Lake. Coin1.png|The Coin in Cube Escape: Birthday. james dead closeup.png|Two Coins in Rusty Lake: Roots. CoinParadox.png|The Coin in Cube Escape: Paradox. WhiteDoorCoin2.jpg|The Coin carried by a Corrupted Soul in The White Door. WhiteDoorCoin1.jpg|The Coin in The White Door. Category:Objects